Excitebiker
The Excitebiker (エキサイトバイク, Ekisaitobaiku) is the playable character in Excitebike. Since his first appearance he has appeared in his pixeled form in many games such as Tetris DS and as an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, even though he technically appeared in 3D in Excitebike 64. There are also identical opponents in purple and turquoise colors. Appearances ''Excitebike'' In the original Excitebike the Excitebiker raced on one of five different courses, trying to be as fast as only possible. There were two different modes for him to race in, either a simple challenge race without any opponents, or an Excitebike race against many other opponents. The later becomes more difficult as the enemies serves as obstacles. The different tracks can be played in any order, and there are no rewards for winning. ''Vs. Excitebike In the sequel for the arcade and Famicom Disk System, another excitebiker in blue appeared. This character was used in the new two player mode called Vs. Excite. The Original Excite mode was also changed. The excitebiker now first had to race in a challenge race and then race the same stage in an Excitebike race. As long as his time placed at least third, he would qualify for the next race. There was a total of seven stages, meaning the Excitebiker had to complete fourteen races. There was also three different difficult levels to choose from. Excitebike 64 While the Excitebiker didn’t actually appear in this game, six new racers did, all looking a bit like the original excitebiker. Excitebike: World Rally The Excitebikers appears in the WiiWare sequel to the original ''Excitebike where the competition is taken around the world, from London to Fiji. In the game the excitebikers appear in their original form but with simple 3D graphics, rather than the realistic graphics from Excitebike 64. This time around the color of the excitebiker can be chosen, as new colors are unlocked as you progress through the game. The enemy racers also have a few new color schemes, such as a white color. Other appearances *''Super Smash Bros. Melee: There is a trophy with the Excitebiker. *WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$: The excitebiker appears in the microgame ''Unexcitebike in Wario's second set of microgames. *''WarioWare: Twisted!: One of 9-Volt's microgames is based on ''Excitebike. *''Tetris DS: Excitebiker appears in level 16 of the Standard mode. *Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Excitebiker, along with some of the opponents, all in their original pixeled form, appear as an Assist Trophy. They also have a trophy and one of the stickers features Excitebiker's original artwork. *Art Style: PiCTOBiTS: Some excitebikers appears in stage 8 in both normal and dark mode. *WarioWare D.I.Y.: In one of the microgames the player must destroy the obstacles in the excitebikers path, to let him reach the ramp. Trophy Information Super Smash Bros. Melee ''This top-of-the-line motocross motorcycle can accelerate like crazy with its turbo, but this also causes the temperature gauge to rise rapidly; if used too often, the bike will overheat. You can cool your hot bike down by running over special icons scattered across the track. The turbo and ramps let you pull insane airs. Super Smash Bros. Brawl High-performance motocross bikes that handle massive jumps with ease. Using turbo on these beauties gives a speed boost but also causes the engine's internal temperature to rise. Overuse turbo, and the bikes overheat and shut down. The engines can be cooled by running over certain marks on the track. Excitebikes cap off every race with an undeniably awesome wheelie. Gallery File:Excitebiker trophy.png|The trophy in Melee. File:Excitebiker Brawl.png|The trophy in Brawl. File:Excitebiker Sticker.png|The sticker in Brawl. Category:Excitebike characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Nintendo protagonists Category:Fictional bikers Category:Fictional racecar drivers Category:Fictional characters without a name Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1984